Mascara applicators are used to apply various colors of mascara liquids to eyelashes to enhance the eyes. The mascara applicator largely includes a handle and a brush, onto which mascara liquid is applied.
So as to apply the mascara liquid to the user's eyelashes, first, the brush is inserted into a mascara case into which the mascara liquid is contained and is coated with the mascara liquid, and next, the brush is rotated on the eyelashes to raise the eyelashes upwardly, so that the mascara liquid is applied fully to the eyelashes to make them curvedly erected.
However, the above-mentioned conventional mascara has the handle and the brush arranged in a straight line, which may not be comfortable with many users.
For example, the make-up is conducted in the state, where the eyelashes and the brush are arranged in a parallel with each other, and at this time, a user' arm should be raised to her shoulder's height to make the brush located in parallel with her eyelashes, which causes her make-up operation to be performed in an unstable posture, thereby resulting in bad make-up.
Furthermore, while Patent Document 1 shows that the brush can pivot an angle of 90°, but the brush cannot be pivoted stably at a desired angle by the user and cannot be adjusted to any desired angles off a longitudinal axis of the cosmetic applicator in any direction around the axis (360°).
Moreover, while the conventional mascaras may be able to pivot at a desired angle by the user, the brush cannot be stably positioned so that the user can apply the mascara liquid efficiently. In addition, the mobility of the brush of the conventional mascaras is not excellent and needs to be improved so that the user can adjust the angle of the brush smoothly and easily. At the same time, the brush should be able to be stably positioned at a desired angle by the user while the user applies the mascara liquid and should be able to be released smoothly to the next desired angle/position.
In other words, there is an urgent need to improve the usability of the conventional mascaras, whose brushes can be adjusted by means of an articulation.
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 9,339,098